


My One Weakness

by JellyFicsnFucks



Series: My Weakness [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: "Out of all the abominations, I hate you the least." Error wants to tell Berry, but he can't because he's insecure and unsure of their relationship.Berry and Error wake up in the woods after their heat has died down and avoid talking about important stuff.
Relationships: Error /Blueberry, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: My Weakness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714765
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	My One Weakness

Error stretched into the morning artificial sun. The brightness made him squint and want to turn over, if not for the weight on his chest. Blueberry was fast asleep… curled into his side. The smallest of the Star Sanses was quite cozy on top of the world destroyer. Bare and satisfied, the two only had a thin jacket on top of them to protect from Snowdins normal weather. But it was enough, since they were both in heat and the cool snowy air felt right on their bones. 

“Mmnn?” Berry rubbed at his own face and flopped back down on Error. 

Usually, with his haphephobia, he’d flinch whenever anyone touched him… but Blue had spent the better part of a month within his reach and the burn of skin contact didn’t matter when they were already burning up in heat. The problem was… Error wasn’t in heat anymore. And those numb touches were starting to feel stronger. 

Berry kissed his cheek. “That was good. Good morning.”

“... yeah. Morning.” Error sighed. He can't believe he spent the night in the forest with this skeleton. Again. He was playing a dangerous game sleeping with the enemy. 

Berry pouted, sensing this foul mood so early. “You could at least pretend to be a little happier about it.” 

Error rolled his eyes and looked at Berry. The bruises on his bones were so beautiful in the morning light. Last night he couldn't see them, but now they had that bluish pink tint that marked him as Errors. The skeleton would have a tough time explaining those to his friends and family.

He wants to pull the skeleton close and add a few more fresh bruises to those bones. But he fights against his own instincts to reach forward and pull Berry against him. The touch burns. It burns a lot. Now that their heat had died, and Error’s senses had started waking up, the sensitivity of touch had it's normal burn. He wanted to push Berry away. He felt the sizzle of glitches ride up his arm. But tried to endure it. 

“You’re brother will be worried about you. So will Ink and Dream. You should go back home.” 

“Pssh… they can wait! I missed you.” Blue lies back down on him. Error seizes with glitches, this time pushing Berry off him for real. The skeleton sits back. Naked and away from under their sweater-type blanket. His bones glisten with Errors magic and he sits on the side of a snow bank and huffs. “I guess your heat’s over.”

“...” 

“...It’s okay. I just… wanted to spend more time with you.” 

Error looks away, finding a pair of shorts slewn about in the snow, he shakes it off and hands it to Berry. “We see each other everyday.” 

“Yeah… when we’re working. It's not the same!”

“You could always join my side.” Error hums. “Killer and Cross aint much to look at but they’re loyal enough. Horror will instantly fall in love with you if you cook for him. Night…? Well... you look like his brother, but you can be negative too. He’d be able to tolerate you. Maybe he’d adopt you. I’d make sure no one would dare harm you. They’re all scared to get on my bad side.” 

“ … I don’t want that.” Berry whispers. “Why can’t you just… not destroy? Ink and Dream hate it every time you mess up an au. They say they can feel it. You’re hurting them.” 

“ I hurt a lot of people.” Error seethes. And when he sees Berry flinch he huffs a breath and then another. Taking a deep pause to not scare his boyfriend away. “You’re real Berry. These other Au’s… they aren’t. They're half formed abominations that never get anywhere. They’re ideas. Works in progress that only develop shitty relationships with each other rather than building a dynamic world around them.” 

“So… what? Do we have a shitty relationship too? Is it fake? A creator put us together didn’t they?” Berry tilts his head, not recognizing how cute he looked. He looked like a puppy with his ears by his side. Error tuts his teeth together. Alone in this forest, their adventure together only started with a heat… maybe they were abominations too. But he wouldn't tell Berry that. 

Everything was an abomination. Incomplete and left behind… 

...he knew that better than anyone else. 

The only thing he could do to give himself just a shred of agency is continue the way he was now. Destroying was the only thing he knew how to do. It wasn't programmed into him… it was something he found for himself and broke free from the code that once bound him. 

Berry… who was very much engrained in code… wouldnt understand. The Underswap Sans was different in many respects… but he still endured a genocide and pacifist timeline. There were times Error would visit only to find Berry was dead that time around. 

Error really hated that. He’d secretly come to Underswap just to find out his boyfriend was a puddle of dust. Sometimes he’d wait out a route for Berry to come back. But it always took a chunk out of his soul to meet with Berry again. It always took a while for him to recognize Error. He lost parts of his memory each time a genocide happened. Berry didn't remember… or rather...he was aware of it… and remembered things from each reset… but his death erased part of his code each time he died. It would only be a matter of time before he forgot their first meeting. If he hadn't already. But if Error kept visiting… Berry wouldn't forget him. Not completely. 

He was unique. And beautiful and… even though Error was nearsighted and couldn't see Berry sitting just a few feet away, he always saw the pulse of his code… something always changing… always being re-written. He was loved by the creators and so his many resets and timelines … though they killed him… rebirthed him with a new passion. 

Berry huffs. Suddenly angry. “...Your silence says it all.” 

Error blanked. He wasn't sure what he missed just now but Berry was standing in the snow, collecting his clothes from the ground and untangling from the trees. 

“...Berry.” Error called out to him but was unsure what to say. 

He hadn't thought of anything else except that he didn't want Berry to leave. Now that Berry actually stopped and was listening, Error couldn't think of a damn thing to say. He thought maybe he should warn him of his plans for today. To give Berry a heads up on the next au they were destroying. But that would also tip off Ink and Dream. 

Though Berry was someone he wanted to protect- tell him to avoid that place… he knew the starry eyed sans would only go there instead of staying away. He was a bundle of trouble that would go towards the danger instead of avoiding it. 

“...don't uh.” Error had nothing to say. “Dont.” He didn't want this to end so soon. Sure his heat was over… but Berry and him barely spent any time together. They watched Undernovela sometimes… but ever since he joined the Dream team their visits were few and far between. He avoided hitting him in battle. He’d dodge Berrys attacks… but sometimes they’d hit. 

He always did wonder if Berry truly attacked him with the intent to kill? Or if he was just insanely weak. Berry forgot him sometimes, so his hatred for the destroyer could be real.

Up until Error visited him again, Berry would only hear bad things from the other Sanses. Or his code would default him back as a defender of justice~!! Then again, Berry was just that kind of person who would always defend the weak. Maybe he always fought with the intent to kill, memories or not. It made Error very insecure with the fear that he was the only sentimental idiot in this relationship. 

“Don't… Don’t ... “ Dont leave please. But Error sighed in defeat. He couldn't say that outloud. He’d sound pathetic. “Don't...forget your bandana.” He couldn't tell Berry about the knot in his chest and these words that would never come up. Berry was an exception to the abominations… that was all. 

“Oh. thanks!” Berry caught sight of his bandana. He pulled it free from a tree branch and wrapped it up around his neck in a cute bow. “...Do you want to come for breakfast? Papy is probably still asleep.” 

“No.” Error pulled an arm through his sweater and tried to redress. “I don't want to stay around too long…” He’d hurt the others reputation if anyone found out about their relationship. “ Ink or Dream might show up.” 

“... oh.” Berry sounded sad. “Okay… I’ll see you next heat season Error.” He ran off to his home and Error sat stupidly in the treeline of snowdin forest. Was that all they were to each other? Heat buddies? He sighs. Unlike Berry, who had thoughtfully hung his clothes in a tree, Errors were thrown in the icy ground. Some were frozen and he had to shake them to get the fabric to unstick to itself. He slid the cold clothes over his body and shivered. But he didn't want to go home just yet. As much as the destroyer hated this happy cluttered landscape, he didn’t want to be alone right now.


End file.
